It's all about us
by Suga Bee
Summary: Alfred finds Ivan in the dance hall right before Prom and he tries to mend everything and bring it back to normal.  RusAme slight songfic, very cute and fluffy.


**I got this idea while listeing to "All About Us" by He Is We. PLEASE listen to the song before or while you read, it'll get you into the emotional state of the story because it's kind of a song fic, and it will make way more sense if you've heard the song. :) Believe me. :) **

**Of, and sorry for my readers who want me to update "We Were There Once" I'm getting so lazy, and have almost lost interest in the story. I needed to write something flowy for now.**

**Speaking of which, this is a WAY different writing style then I usually have. My writing club is making us switch styles and things so we can be better, well rounded writers and have some variety, and this was a little test to see if I can change it up. I hope you guys like. And if not, tell me what you want. **

**Notes. **

**This is primarily RusAme (my fave couple! *3*) If you don't like, then you don't have to read. :)**

**This is not a racy fic, so not much nudity, or cursing, or sex, or any of the good stuff. lol. Just fluff. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF.**

* * *

><p>Alfred had noticed him all alone in the room, like a spot light or paling ray of moon from open stain glass windows, sitting on the chair with his head in his hands, and elbows on his knees. And like the gentleman England had raised him, Alfred walked toward Ivan, steps light and matching the beat of whatever song the DJ had left on the stereo, and gave a sad smile as he felt the petals of a fallen sunflower crumple under is dress shoes.<p>

A thousand questions were buzzing in his brain like frantic bees, and there were butterflies in his stomach and ants marching in his feet, but Alfred simply couldn't will himself to make a word or movement.

He wanted to ask, 'Did Yao not like your flowers? Are you going to stay at Prom? Where are you going after this? Do you still hate me? Are we even friends anymore?' but in the fear that if he opened his mouth, they would all tumble out in a knotted string, Alfred just held out his hand and gave a light whisper of "Comrade, take my hand."

Ivan looked up, and their gazes met with a sudden stroke of saddened heartbeat, and his eyes were like weeping violets and melting pastels, and his bangs were mussed and he looked weary and broken, and so absolutely adorable, that it hurt Alfred and busted him to peices.

There were no tears on his eyelashes but Alfred is happy because he's never seen Ivan cry, and if he did, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Again the questions multiplied and began to beat across this forehead and his heart was beating in his chest, and he was beating himself up for falling in love with what had been 'The Enemy' for so long, but on the outside he was all cool-calm-collected.

Ivan's lips trembled open, eyes bearing holes into the other boy, hating how suddenly, Alfred looked James Bond stunning in his suit and tie, with eyes that no longer had childish humor, but looked as if they were adult rated content, with censor bars and XXX's. Ivan wondered if Alfred had been to a club and seen the girls who danced like they had music in their blood, and rhythm in those hips, girls with breasts that were perky and bouncedwith each panting breath, and eyes that lit fire and lips that could suck your soul out if you lasted too long. And just for a moment, Ivan was jealous that Alfred might have ruined that innocence, and maybe he had liked the view, and maybe he hated Ivan for loving men.

More fearfully, Ivan wondered if Alfred maybe had gone out with men, maybe laid down and let himself be pressed into someone else's' pillows, and in the heat of the moment screamed out someone else's name, and maybe even smiled that heartwarming smile to someone else, and at the moment he hate-hate-hated himself for feeling that for Alfred, who's been "Public Enemy #1 since forever, and even felt disgust slither up his spine and whisper terrible things in his ear, because loving Alfred would be sick and twisted and wrong and so _dirty_.

But Alfred's hand's looked clean, and the dance hall was empty, and the sunflower was broken, so Ivan stood with the boy's help, and even mustered a smile of his own, one that was heavy with heart break and disaster, and even though Al's mind screamed it read "CAUTION!", Alfred's heart said it whispered 'Help me,' and in the blink of a second, Alfred wondered if Ivan tasted like vodka or like sorrow, and as he leaned in, he hoped he didn't taste too bitter.

But those lips stopped fractions away from catastrophe, the American on tip toe, feeling on top of the world under Russia's sparkling eyes, and he brushed his nose through the silvering locks and whispered, "I'll teach you to dance." His feet moved steady and light, a little fast to the beat, dragging Russia with him as they tried to dance. Ivan tried hard to copy Alfred, raising his arms and ducking under, twirling and swaying, and stepping, and when Alfred tried to dip him, he felt like he was swept off his feet, and if he was to fall, so would Alfred, and the whole thing would be ruined, and over and over and over Ivan kept correcting himself in his mind about how the dance went.

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

A laugh rose in his throat as they tripped a little, awkward strides knocking them off balance as both tried to lead, the song stopping and changing into something soft and blithe, and Alfred could feel Ivan becoming aggravated that he wasn't getting it, and Ivan felt that Alfred was laughing at him, and he felt like an idiot for trying to dance at all, because he was nothing but a large, uncomfortably two left feet kind of guy, and Alfred deserved some girl who had a figure like a ticking time bomb and smile like liberty, and could dance with him like a good girl friend always did.

But instead, Alfred stopped the movements and smiled like the sun."Would you let me lead?" the American asked almost stubbornly with another good hearted laugh and when he saw fear in those amethyst eyes, he started another slow side step. "You can step on my feet." It was reassuring, and sun soaked and true, Alfred wouldn't mind at all, it didn't matter if their steps matched, or if they moved to the beat, as long as they were having fun-fun-fun, because he was sure that Russia didn't get enough of that, and this was Prom, and Prom needed to be fun.

_Give it a try. It'll be alright_.

And instantly, there was comfort in their movements, as if they were born together, with the same genetic code, and the same commands moved them, and Ivan fell into slow step with Alfred, biting his lip as he measured his actions and held so painfully back tears that told him they always cried for Alfred, and the American was smiling so big that Ivan thought he lit the room, and his hair smelled of freedom and earth and he was warm and radiate in front of him as they moved.

They parted when they heard the doors opened and their classmates began to flood in, and Ivan half wanted to kiss him in front of everyone, and Alfred half wanted to never let go of him, but the two cancelled out and retreated to their cliques.

Envious eyes switched back and forth as everyone mingled, and Francis tried to drag England over for a dance, and Vash wouldn't leave Lily's side in fear for her being raped, and Ludwig stood with arms crossed as Italy danced energetically around him, and Sweden danced beautifully with Finalnad (Tino standing on Sve's shoes to keep time), and Prussia kept flittering his eyes to Eliziveta who was swooning in Roderich's arms, and Mathieu couldn't help but notice that Alfred gazed straight through him as they spoke, and Kat couldn't help but feel that Ivan's mind wasn't with her as she straightened his suit and, for the fraction of a second, Yao thought that he saw Ivan catch Alfred's eyes and smile across the room at each other, and for some reason, it pissed him off, so he kissed Taiwan extra hard and made sure Russia saw.

By the end of the night barely anyone had stayed at the dance hall, and the children where more like grownups, Liz's lips stained with Roderich and an after taste of Gilbert, Francis whispering of marriage to England who was panting on his back in a nearby hotel, Ludwig slowly teaching Italy how adult's kiss in the boys bathroom, and Alfred and Lovino were talking about younger brother's in the middle of the dance floor, and for whatever reason when Al saw Canada lightly peck Ukraine on the cheek, his heart leapt, because love was always exciting, and his brother might have finally found a girl who could drive him crazy and treat him like clouds treat the sky, all fluffy and soft.

Ivan was struggling to make it through the crowd of couples when a song came on, a song that had lyrics that spoke of boats and birds, of star dust and leaving, and Russia stumbled into Alfred and Alfred suddenly decided this was him and Ivan's song and he pulled Ivan so dangerously close that it knocked the wind out of him, and the entire world seemed to slow beneath them, and the room grew so utterly quite.

"The room's hush-hush and now's our moment." Ivan shivered at the warmth of Al's voice against his ear as they fell into simple step, moving back and forth, the two looking so in love that Francis probably felt it miles away and Cupid himself jolted from sleep.

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it in._

Ivan could feel each breath that Alfred took, and he felt strengthened suddenly as he pressed his lips to the tiny cowlick on the blonde's head, breath tickling Alfred's scalp. He wanted to soak up the light in Alfred, as if he could sip sunshine out of a bottle like cool whisky, and for a second, the music was just noise and their classmates were just people and this world was his to take by the hips and kiss into submission. He breathed in again and kept his mind clear of any thoughts that may interrupt the dance, and he smelled happiness and love and pure unadulterated affection, and he had to hold his breath, because this was the sweetest sensation to have in his lungs.

_Eyes on you, eyes on me  
>We're doing this right<em>

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
><em>Spotlight shine, it's all about us<em>  
><em>its all about us<em>  
><em>And every heart in the room will melt<em>  
><em>This is a feeling I've never felt<em>  
><em>but it's all about us<em>

And then Alfred felt Ivan take over, as if a new person has stepped into his skin, and the Russian was now the one guiding them as he secured his hands on Al's hips, and pulled thie bodies closer as his arms slipped around him, body on body, soul to soul, eyes glued together and unshaken as the other couples around them had stopped dancing and instead, watched them with keen interest. At that moment, they were the only things that seemed to exist in the world, and everything looked in balance, so equal, so fluid, and so intimate as if nothing else outside the moment mattered.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave. I don't know what's gotten into me, or why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you real close?" Alfred shuddered as the icy words gave life to drawn out sways of movement, their chests pressed almost skin to skin, and his head on the Russian's shoulder, skin prickling at the accent and the feel of their bodied achingly close, so humanly defined, so alive and beating beneath them.

_The rooms hush, hush  
>And now's our moment<br>Take it in, feel it all, and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right._

Alfred's mind didn't care about college anymore, or about how he had almost failed that math test a few weeks ago, or how he caught Matthew smoking pot with that Cuban kid from down the street, or how he once hated the world and had sliced his wrists till they were strawberry red, or how he once kissed Japan underneath the bleachers and later cried because he saw Japan with that Greek exchange student making out in Kiku's car, or how his father used to yell about how he dressed, and his mother knew about the magazines he kept his room, and at one time he summed life up as 'finished' and almost used his hunting rifle as a witness in a murder, or how he hated-hated-hated Yao for ever leading Ivan on, but at this moment, nothing mattered, and everything seemed to go up in flames and he breathed it in as if it was smoke and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it, love it, love it.

Something was perfect, and Alfred liked it, and Ivan liked it, and nobody said otherwise, so the two kept dancing, dancing, dancing.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, it's all about us.<br>Its all about us  
>And every heart in the room will melt<br>This is a feeling I've never felt  
>But it's all about us.<em>

The night ended with a full moon, and a kiss shared between men that had the hearts of boys, and bed sheets that deliciously crinkled underneath sweating bodies, and for once, Alfred didn't cry when his heart burst with love.

God made sure that the 18th of July was a beautifully sunny day, all because Alfred had wished on every star in the sky, and Ivan had prayed at every meal for it, and each also blew out birthday candle's with the wish on their minds.

Alfred was wearing a neat pair of slacks and a white dress shirt, with a tie that was as blue as the Pacific, and his glasses sitting daintily on the tip of his nose. Ivan was in black and violet, looking prim and proper and so in love that Kat cried into her handkerchief until her eyes were as red as Matthew's groomsman bow. Everyone had shown for the occasion, with Francis reading quotes from the bible and England serving drinks to everyone.

The reception was neat and well put together, and everyone was talking lightly when suddenly Roderich slid his fingers over the ivory keys and started a tune on the piano, and Ivan pulled on Alfred's sleeve like a child and smiled like diamonds.

"Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song."

"Do you think we're ready? I'm really feeling it now."

The two took to each other as if they were young again, and it was Prom night and the music had no words, and the people were now family, and these feelings were strong and mastered and painful sometimes, and they felt it from the soles of their weary feet to the tips of their lips as they came together and kissed as if time was up and this would be the last of everything. Alfred clung to Ivan's lapels as if he was weak in the knees and Ivan bent deep into their embrace as if he'd break without the touch. And their feet of course kept moving, dancing, dancing, dancing and Matthew took Kat's hand, and Germany helped Italy up, and Francis asked England with a gallant bow, and soon everyone was spinning around the dance floor, slow and steady, fast and free.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shine, it's all about us<em>

_It's all about us  
>And every heart in the room will melt<br>This is a feeling I've never felt  
>but it's all about us.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want me to write another songfic with a different couple then TELL me! Cpme on guys, TALK TO ME! REVIEW! Or I won't write another thing. <strong>

**Mail me with ur requests, and tell me your feelings.**

**I love you guys! **

**Sinceruly, **

**Suga Bee. (/)# -Does that look like a Bee to you guys? :( If not, will yall help me make one? :) Plz and thank you my lovely readers! **

**P.S. don't you just love my spelling? :D Sorry I suck at English...it's my first and only language, so I don't have an excuse, but uh, I'm still sorry. :) **


End file.
